Just Curious
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Kyoya is just curious about something and lets it get the best of him.  SLASH!
1. Curisoity Killed the Cat

**I got this idea while looking for pictures for a video my cousin and I are doing for a parody of a parody… Okay, that confused even me… **

**Disclaimer- The sexiness commonly known as Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me. This makes me sads… :'(**

**~~~lol~~~**

Tamaki looked out his window to see one of the Otori family's cars below. He checked his clock, "Why is Kyoya coming here at 7:30 at night? I hope he's okay."

He walked downstairs and when he heard the knock at the door he stopped the maid who went to answer, "It's one of my friends, I'll get it."

"Yes sir," she said with a curtsey.

When he opened the door Kyoya looked slightly shocked but said, "Tamaki, why are you the one answering the door?"

"I saw your car pull in so I decided I'd come down. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something but I didn't have the chance earlier today and I was in the area."

"Oh, okay. Come on in," he said opening the door slightly wider.

"Thank you," Kyoya said.

Tamaki was having troubles believing what Kyoya was saying, they had had thirty minutes after the host club got out where they were all just sitting there. But even if it was something he wanted to talk about in private he would have normally called before he came if he was in the area.

"No problem, come with me."

They went into Tamaki's bedroom and after Kyoya entered Tamaki walked over and shut the door, "So, what did you want to talk to me about Kyoya?"

"Well Tamaki, there's been something on my mind, and I'm not quite sure how to deal with it."

Tamaki sat down on his bed and patted the place next to him indicating for his friend to sit next to him. "I'll help you in any way I can."

"Well Tamaki," Kyoya looked down, "you're the only one who can help me."

Tamaki was now toughly confused, Kyoya actually seemed embarrassed. "What is it?"

One minute Kyoya was looking down with his hands in his lap the next one hand was on each side of Tamaki's face and Kyoya was kissing Tamaki right on the mouth. Tamaki sat there for a second before giving in. He felt Kyoya's tongue press at his lips asking for entrance, he parted his lips. This lasted for a moment but then they were forced to break apart for air. "K-Kyoya, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Normally Kyoya would have come back with some sort of smart-alec comment but instead he honestly replied, "Yes, that's what I've been curious about."

Tamaki didn't know what to think, he loved Haruhi but when Kyoya kissed him it felt so good. "Oh, okay."

Kyoya stood, "I'm sorry Tamaki, I let my curiosity get the better of me, and I apologize for interrupting your evening."

"No Kyoya, wait!" Tamaki said jumping up and grabbing Kyoya's shoulder.

"It's okay, I understand. I know you love Haruhi but I guess I hoped that I could steal you away. I should have known it was just wishful thinking," and with that Kyoya walked out of Tamaki's room.

Tamaki flopped back down on his bed and sighed. He loved Kyoya, and it had taken Kyoya kissing him to realize it but he did. Tamaki ran out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door. When he burst through the door he saw Kyoya about to get into his car, "Kyoya, stop! Please don't go!"

Kyoya paused then continued into the car. Tamaki kept running toward the car but it started away. When he realized it was a lost cause he fell to his knees, his hands were cradling his face as he cried.

"Master Otori, are you alright?" Kyoya's driver asked.

"Just take me home," he replied coldly, futilely attempting to wipe away his tears.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay! I'm gonna attempt something new. I'm not updating this until I get 10 reviews! I need help people! I'm new to the fandom and a shameless review whore…**


	2. Stupidity Brought it Back

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I know I said 10 reviews but you can all thank ardx for talking me down to 5!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I only own the Host Club cause I kidnapped them except for Hunny and Mori. I bribed Hunny with cake and Mori came with him. XD *wishful thinking***

**~~~lol~~~**

"Hey, Milord, where's Kyoya?" Hikaru asked when the twins entered the room.

"He hasn't been here all day. Host club is cancelled for this evening cause I'm going to go to see him," Tamaki said looking miserable.

After he left the twins said in unison, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Tama-Chan's been like that all day. At lunch he came here and told us to stay," Hunny said.

"Yeah, he didn't notice me but I came in here because I forgot one of my notebooks yesterday and he was crying. And not like the crap he normally does for show. He was actually bawling his eyes out."

The twins looked at each other and smiled deviously, "Hey Hikaru, are thinking that maybe,"

"Kyoya finally did it and Milord flipped," Hikaru continued.

"But he feels bad and wants to take it back?" Kaoru finished.

"Do you two plan on telling the rest of us just what you two are talking about?"

They looked at each other then back to Haruhi, "Nope," and with that they ran out of the room. Hikaru grabbed his phone and called for a driver.

OHSHCOHSHCOHSHC

Tamaki got out of his car and walked up to the Ootori mansion knocking on the door. The door was answered by a maid, "Oh, you must be here for Master Kyoya. He isn't feeling well and asked that we don't allow any of the host club members to come see him."

Tamaki did like he always did to get his way with women, "Please make just one exception. I'm extremely worried about my closest friend. Surely a woman as beautiful and smart as you would understand."

She giggled then said, "He's in his room."

OHSHCOHSHCOHSHC

The twins got out of their car and ran the remaining block to the Ootori mansion. They knew Kyoya would more than likely not want them to come but they also knew Tamaki could get in by flirting with the maids. When they got there they climbed the tree conveniently placed by Kyoya's bedroom window. They had done this a few times before when they were bored but this time the window was shut all the way so they couldn't really hear.

"What are we gonna do Hikaru, it won't be as much fun if we can't hear good."

"Hold my ankles, I'm gonna reach out and raise the window. Make sure you won't fall if I slip."

"Hikaru no, it's too dangerous!"

"Kaoru, don't worry. I'll be okay, we've done it before."

"But the window was closer that time."

"Kaoru, I'll be fine. And anyways, I'll catch a branch if I go to fall."

'Hikaru, please don't, it's too-" but he was cut off by Hikaru kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be fine Kaoru, now, get a good position on the branch and hold my ankles."

Kaoru did as Hikaru said because he knew it would be pointless to argue any longer.

OHSHCOHSHCOHSHC

Kyoya placed the gun to his head and fired. One minute he was in his room with the gun the next he was looking over the scene. He saw Tamaki walk into the room and smile. He dropped the knife he had and said, "Well, at least I don't have to do it myself."

Kyoya woke up with a jolt only to realize he wasn't in his room dead. No, he was alive and in his tub. He must have dosed off. He stood and drained the water from the tub. He then wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room to see Tamaki sitting on his bed. "Tamaki, why are you in my bedroom?"

"Kyoya, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here."

"Tamaki, why are you in my bedroom?" he asked again. He didn't like the way the blonde avoided his question.

"Because you left yesterday without letting me explain. Kyoya I-" but Kyoya cut him off.

"Before you continue will you please leave my room?"

Tamaki looked hurt, "But K-"

"I am going to let you back in as soon as I have some clothes on Tamaki."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said as if just noticing that the only thing Kyoya had on was a towel.

After Kyoya had pants on he opened the door to let Tamaki in. He walked over and sat on his bed. Tamaki still stood by the door looking at Kyoya. The black haired boy wasn't wearing his glasses, or a shirt for that matter, and had on low rise black jeans.

Tamaki swallowed and sat down next to his friend, "Kyoya, you didn't let me finish yesterday."

"What do you mean Tamaki?" he asked.

"Kyoya, if I said what you did didn't shock me I would be lying. Also, pretty everyone but Haruhi knows how I feel about her," Tamaki had been looking down. He looked Kyoya in the eye and said, "Or, I should say thought I felt. But yesterday I realized the reason why the thought of her being with Hikaru didn't bother me for any reason other than I don't trust him."

"Tamaki, if all you're doing here is to rub it in my face that you love Haruhi please leave."

"No, that's not what I'm doing at all! Kyoya, her being with someone else doesn't bother me. But the thought of losing you is unbearable. Kyoya, after you left yesterday I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and I almost couldn't breathe knowing I hurt you. Then today when you weren't at school I couldn't take it, not without you. I spent lunch crying wishing I had you with me. I ran here from the school because I knew a car would take too long. Kyoya, I love you. I love you more than anything and anyone."

Kyoya just looked at Tamaki, "You mean that yesterday morning you were head over heels in love with Haruhi but today you love me more than anything? What do you take me for Tamaki? This is the kind of cruel joke that someone would expect from Hikaru and Kaoru, but you Tamaki."

"Kyoya, I'm not lying, I do love you. And no one said that I was in love with her. I've known for a while now that I don't like girls, let alone her. I love her like a daughter but Kyoya," he was cut off.

Kyoya stood, "Tamaki, leave."

Tamaki rose as well. "No, not until you let me finish."

"Tamaki _leave_."

Tamaki cleared the inches between the two of them and pulled Kyoya into a kiss. He parted his lips allowing Kyoya's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Alright, I believe you," Kyoya said slightly panting before kissing Tamaki again pushing the taller boy onto the large bed. When they broke apart for air Kyoya said, "Tamaki, I'm gonna show you who's the "Daddy" in this relationship."

Kyoya pulled Tamaki's shirt over his head then started to kiss down the blonde's chest when suddenly Kyoya's door opened to reveal Kyoya's sister, "I-I was just, I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready."

Kyoya looked at the position he was in then back to his sister, "Fuyumi, if you swear not to tell anyone I'll let you rearrange my drawers anyway you want."

"Deal!" she said reaching over and locking the knob from the inside before closing the door.

"Do I want to know?" Tamaki asked from under Kyoya.

"It's a long story," he said before capturing Tamaki's mouth for another kiss.

OHSHCOHSHCOHSHC

The twins, now both on the ground, high-fived each other and in unison said, "Blackmail."

They ran as fast as they could when they were able to hear the two boys above's moans.

**~~~lol~~~**

**Okay, there you go. I'm considering a sequel about the blackmail coming in handy. It would be about the twins. Tell me what you think! By reviewing. With the little button. Riiiiiight down there. DO IT NOW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND YAOI!**

**One last thing everyone that can tell me the joke I used in titling this chapter gets a little bonus part. ;)  
><strong>


End file.
